In recent years there has been considerable research and development with respect to single-use disposable needles or needle stylets for intravenous and like use to minimize the hazards of contamination from reused needles, as well as to obviate the time-consuming, labor intensive, and expensive necessity of effective cleaning, sterilization, and repackaging of reuseable needles.
While single-use throwaway needles admirably eliminate the adverse aspects of cleaning of and contamination from reused needles, this has resulted in newer problems with respect to unintended access to and danger from the used throwaway needle. The hazards include inadvertent contact with or skin rupture from a previously used and contaminated needle during intended and proper handling thereof by healthcare personnel, as in collection and disposal thereof.
With increasing concerns of potentially debilitating or fatal infections of healthcare workers or others by accidental or even deliberate needlestick injuries from used intravenous needles variously contaminated as with tissue residue of patients with AIDS virus, hepatitis B virus, or other pathogens, a number of efforts have been made to devise means for shielding or otherwise rendering inaccessible a used needle.
In providing such protection again contact with a used needle, there is an inherent practical conflict with ease and economy of manufacture, and ease of needle usage, including insertion and withdrawal. In like manner, while a simplified shielding means may not adversely impact upon manufacture and use, sacrifice is made in convenience and reliability of contamination shielding.
Illustrative devices known in the art include that of European Patent Application 0314470, published May 3, 1989, owned by Menlo Care Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif. The same is intended for use only as an IV catheter placement system, including a laterally winged catheter insertion means and a completely separate extractor assembly into which the contaminated needle point is withdrawn after use. The several components are complex of fabrication and in use, and do not provide facile, reliable means for shielding a needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,828 to Dombrowski et al deals with a self-capping needle wherein a needle cap is connected or tethered to the needle in a difficultly fabricated and handled assembly.
Other assemblies seeking to protect or shield a needle or stylet after use are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,783 and 4,781,692 to Jagger et al, which while theoretically useful, present manufacture and manipulative difficulties.